


Suits You

by be_my_constant



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Lingerie, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-06
Updated: 2009-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_my_constant/pseuds/be_my_constant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David, Georgia and Ty go shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits You

**Author's Note:**

> First published 06/05/09 at my lj http://be-my-constant.livejournal.com/35537.html#cutid1
> 
> Disclaimer: None of this really happened.

"Aren't you finished yet?" David sighed, looking on as Georgia browsed the lingerie section of the store.

"I thought you'd enjoy this part of the shopping?'' she smiled teasingly. She knew David hated waiting around for her and was enjoying watching him squirm.

David leant over and whispered in her ear, ''what's the point in choosing underwear? You'll only be wearing it for five minutes''

She pushed him away playfully, handing him some bras.

He sighed, watching Georgia browse some more.

''Suits you,'' the shop assistant sniggered as she saw David hold a bra up to his chest.

As soon as Georgia turned around, he threw the bras at her. ''I wasn't...I...'' he stuttered.

She smirked at him, ''If you wanted to try one on Dave, all you had to do was ask. I know you've pulled off drag before."

''Uncle David, you look silly'' Tyler giggled as he looked up from his comic book.

''Yes, he does darling, he's a very silly man'' Georgia smiled

''Let's go home!" David smiled, blushing.


End file.
